Onetime Bestseller Manga Introduction
by Master of Shiawase Punch
Summary: This contains random writings that I am compiling before I start a manga. It's to get my thoughts organized, and the story concrete. Manga information inside, yey.


Okay, so I'm creating a manga. In order to get this party started, I'm writing a lot of it out, before I start anything major. That way, I'll have it all mapped out. Oooooooooh yeah.

But first....I thought maybe someone might get into this along with me, at some point. Therefore, that's why I'm posting it on here. You never know who may come across and enjoy it. hahahaha -doubtful-

First off, there's a big description of the whole thing, and the characters. Then, a character interview. Finally, a little bit of writing for a part of the story, so I can start to map out how I want things to work out.

If you feel the need to review, DO SO PLEASE!!!! And any suggestions on anything would be great. Ideas, desires to collaborate, etc. etc.....

Keeping tabs on all of the Korean kids,

---Kelsey/Ken

* * *

"Onetime Bestseller"

**About the manga:** "Onetime Bestseller" is a manga still in thought-production. It's about a four-member boy band from a nameless large city who has gained popularity their (also nameless) country. This fame consequently opens up further opportunities in the music and entertainment business, such as teaming up with a foreign (although more famous) two-member girl band to go on a small concert tour, but more importantly, to complete a song and music video collaboration which will help share their music with more people (also will help boost ratings and overall popularity/fame). However, the male lead, hopelessly shy though incredibly talented, finds himself unexpectedly in love with the forthright and highly-irritable lead of the female duo after a close would-have-been street accident, causing slight tension between both members, but also a slew of embarrassed and awkward moments between the bands.

男のバンド(male band)---"Finally Arrived"

1. Kim---lead/keyboard/guitar

2. Jae---drums

3. Soji---bass

4. One (pronounced "oh-nae")---Guitar

女のバンド(female band)---"Ante Scio"

1. Kay

2. Other member who is not important haha

**About the male band:** "Finally Arrived" is the name of the male band. The name actually has a background story: the lead singer, Kim, attempted to form a band with two of the current members years prior, but one was always either busy or late, so the whole band was never together during practice, and thus, they never took off. After graduating from high school, Kim, eager to get a band started still, asked the same two plus another friend to try and form the band again, and when the last person came, he smiled and sighed, "You've all finally arrived,"; the relieved phrase stuck.

Although the name of their home city and country is never mentioned, the area that will be shown in the manga will resemble a highly-developed, bustling Asian city. The band was formed shortly after the members graduated from high school (all are the same age, although they met each other at different times in their school careers), and they first played at local clubs and any other music gigs they could come across. After being recognized by an agent, the band enjoyed more opportunities, but by their own talent did they achieve the most fans and further fame. Each member takes their position very seriously, and devotes their time completely and whole-heartedly into making music; their goal isn't monetary success. The members share an apartment on the outskirts of the city, and live a relatively Spartan lifestyle, merely caring for a simple, comfortable existence with food, drink, and music.

**Male Member #1: **The lead singer and keyboardist (although he occasionally plays the guitar) goes by Kim; his full name is never revealed, which is also the case with the other characters. He is the smallest and the shortest of the group, and often the object of many jokes and the target of much teasing from his band members. Regardless, he is inarguably the most talented and the most expressive/emotional. He tends to wear slightly effeminate clothing, as do the rest of the members, and his hair style tends to change over time: he lets it grow to a certain point before styling it slightly, and then cutting it back down to an easily manageable length (usually after a stressful gig or highly-anticipated performance). He is often shown wearing a pair of glasses with thick black plastic frames, but sometimes removes them during practice. During particularly stressful times, he tends to eat more, getting a little chubby, but strangely can burn it off quickly if he has the will to do so; this explains his somewhat fatter appearances, with a sudden thinner appearance shortly after. His favorite foods are BBQ chicken and kimchi. His favorite dessert is vanilla ice cream with any crumbled cookie/candy topping.

Kim is generally pleasant, despite being very capable of expressing his dark and gloomy side through his music. He has a small closed-mouth smile, and typically is very quiet, even when having fun with his band members; he is very soft-spoken, but will speak up when necessary. On occasion, he and the band will drink together, and only then does he become slightly more open and carefree. When singing or playing, he typically closes his eyes to further deepen his connection with his music, which he takes very seriously. According to various hints in the manga, Kim has never had very intense relationships with girls, being more devoted to his musical production; his longest lasting "relationship" was almost two years, with the majority of it being more "chords than courtship", as fellow member One points out. Because of this lack of devotion and interest in keeping a relationship---although his songs are mostly always about the deep and powerful emotions associated with love, breakups, and relationships---it is surprising to his group when he suddenly falls so heavily in love at first sight with someone who seems almost "completely asexual and apathetic towards anything living", as another member, Jae, observes of the member of the female band (Kim's love interest) that they are collaborating with. Kim can speak English more fluently than the other members, as can be deduced from reading the dialogue.

**Male Member #2: **Jae, the band's drummer, is the most energetic, and is almost a complete contrast to Kim. He's often the one cracking jokes and laughing at others', and can be very loud. He's often being told by Kim to shut up and settle down, but he doesn't take heed usually. He has a very strong sense of rhythm, and it shows in his musicianship. On stage, he is typically the one the least seen by an audience, which is slightly ironic, considering his outgoing and attention-seeking personality, but behind the drums is where he is most comfortable, and the most useful. He typically wears lighter colored clothing than the rest of the band. His favorite foods are pretzels and curry. His favorite dessert is crème puffs.

Jae often makes flirtatious remarks towards women that he has formed a slight bond with (he's not to be viewed as a womanizer however), and teasing sexual references concerning Kim and his love interest, but he is never seen as having any significant other. He enjoys drinking more than the others, but can control how much he consumes. He rarely gets genuinely angry, but when he does, he gets extremely furious and often can't be consoled for days. He eats an ungodly amount of food, and is an actual reason why the group can't eat out often, since the bill would be too large. He is also the first to offer to go and replenish the apartment's alcohol supply, often accompanied by either One or Soji.

**Male Member #3: **Soji is the most silent, introverted, and level-headed of the group. He's the realist, and is often the "glue" of the band. He plays the bass. Often, he will act as the confidant to whoever is dealing with something internally emotional/mental at the time. He doesn't show emotion often, although he feels emotion very strongly internally. He enjoys working out more than the other members. His favorite foods are cucumbers with ranch dressing, and steak. His favorite dessert is strawberry daifuku.

Soji's past and family are never talked about, but the band members all know of how difficult his history is. When he was 14, his father attempted suicide and ended up in an insane asylum, and his mother suffered a nervous breakdown, leaving him to help care for a younger sister of 10, his mother's sister acting as guardian. By the time he graduated, his sister was already getting into trouble at school, with authority, and dabbled in drugs and petty crime, causing him to take responsibility and blame himself for not being more influential in her life, although he did as much as he could (Later on in the story, this comes up as an issue when a rival band, familiar with Soji from childhood, taunts to distract him from his work).

**Male Member #4:** One (pronounced "oh-nae") is the guitarist of the group. He's the most carefree and laid-back member, often having an opinion, but is usually fine no matter what happens in any event. He will sometimes join in teasing Kim with Jae, but is typically on Kim's side, speaking up on his behalf. He is a generally agreeable person, and can get along with almost anyone, although he can get somewhat irritated with rude people. He can't handle alcohol well, so doesn't drink much. His favorite foods are noodles of any kind and cheeseburgers. His favorite dessert is cake of all varieties and flavors.

One is the most visually artistic, often giving significant input on music video effects, set-up, attire, and general visual appeal. He changes his clothes style often and window shops constantly. He also enjoys video games, and plays for days on end with Jae during free time (no significant future gigs/performances).

**About the female band:** "Ante Scio" is the name of the female band. The name is from Latin: "ante" meaning "before", and "scio" meaning "I think"; together, it is "before I think". The band consists of two girls who choose to remain extremely private and anonymous to their audience and fans; they have never shown their actual faces on stage, or in any public environment, meaning no one of the public knows what they look like in reality. They have only given one interview, which they were hesitant upon doing; their paparazzi only grew more difficult to evade afterwards. They also remain nameless, going only by the stage names "Id" and "Super Ego". On stage, they either wear clothing to block significant portions of their faces (such as oversized hats that cover the eyes and an ornamental scarf), sing behind screens, or wear heavy make-up. Their dancing and movement is limited, only consisting of hand movement, minimal swaying, or foot tapping; they rarely walk/dance on stage. This is to prove that it is the music wins the hearts of their fans, not their physical appearance or actual stage performance (dance, choreography, etc.).

**About female member #1:** Kay is the "Super Ego" member of "Ante Scio" that works on the collaboration with "Finally Arrived", and is also Kim's love interest. She is a singer as well as a pianist, and, while on stage performing, will either perform the singing, piano playing, or sometimes both. She knows little of the guitar, and has no desire to learn. She can reach a variety of pitches while singing, but she typically stays within easily attainable pitches. Her favorite foods are grilled chicken and shrimp. Her favorite dessert is fruit smoothie.

Kay is short and petite, often being mistaken for a child. Her hair style is unchanging, and although she doesn't do anything to it, her hair effortlessly always looks presentable. However, she gets haircuts often, due to her quickly growing hair. Her clothing is basic and casual off-stage, different from her stage clothing which is typically more artistic and expressive. She is very irritable, and is rarely ever truly pleased. Not wanting to seem completely affiliated with "Finally Arrived" in case the concert and music video aren't successes, she decides to be the only one to travel and do the collaboration, knowing that she won't settle for mediocre work. She is not a snob, and does not need the best of all things, but she is picky concerning music and the general personalities and mindsets of her collaborators. She does no direct harm towards any person, but if she encounters some sort of stupid action, or brainless activity, she tends to be bitterly sarcastic and critical, which is the case with Kim upon their first encounter. She is highly skeptical and hesitant towards relationships of all kinds, especially romantic ones. She finds it hard to trust others, and since her collaborators are foreign and often speak in another language when they want to only say things between their members' own understanding, she is on higher alert and doesn't warm up to any of them for some time.

**About female member #2:** The "Id" member of "Ante Scio" is never actually seen, with or without her face revealed. She's merely included as a shadowed figure when speaking to Kay over cell phone. She stays behind in their home country, having agreed with Kay about how if the deal ended up being sour, that it could be detrimental to their fame/image if both seemed linked with "Finally Arrived". She let's Kay serve as band representative, trusting that she knows best how to handle the situation.

**

* * *

**

**INTERVIEW TIME!**

**Kelsey:** It's interview time! Some of you may hate it, but we're doing it.

**Jae:** Fine with me.

**One:** -smiles and nudges Soji, who rolls his eyes, a slight smile playing at his lips-

**Kelsey:** Okay, so Kim, we'll start with you. You're the lead of "Finally Arrived". First off, do you enjoy your position?

**Kim:** -smiles weakly, and looks at his feet for a brief moment, collecting his thoughts- Well, sometimes it gets stressful, just keeping tabs on everyone and keeping everything running smoothly, but… -pauses- Well, it's worth it in the end. I enjoy making music, and that's our goal, and it's mutual, so that helps.

**Kelsey:** So you don't feel that you put in more effort a lot of the time?

**Kim:** Sometimes, it may seem that way, but we all know that we will make up in the future for what we may lack during some practice days. I may feel ill one day, but really practice hard in the meantime, and when we run through stuff together again, I'm back to my usual self. No one usually slacks off too badly…

**One:** Jae does. –laughs as Jae fake punches in his direction-

**Kim:** Jae puts in his work. Although he does goof off more than the rest. But we wouldn't be able to expect any different from a practice, so if he randomly stopped joking around, we'd lose a lot of motivation and energy. But that's speaking for any of us: losing one means we're not whole, and it's hard to progress when you aren't whole.

**Kelsey:** So it's good that you're all so different from each other!

**Jae:** If we were all as depressed and demanding as Kim, we'd end up just all going solo. –takes Kim's joking glare with a laugh- No, it's good that we can all complement each other so well. It's probably also very rare, like, I mean, many people work well for so long, then someone changes, or interests change, so it's hard to reconnect and keep going.

**Kelsey:** Have you ever collaborated on a music video, or toured with anyone before?

**Jae:** We've featured in a couple of concerts with nationally recognized bands, practiced some songs together and stuff. But nothing as big as joining with a foreign band for a tour. The upcoming tour and vid should prove to be a blast.

**One:** And it's a girl band, so that puts yet another spin on the whole thing. We'll get publicity, and maybe a girl. –laughs with Jae-

**Kelsey:** Man of few words, Soji?

**Soji:** -ignores Jae and One's continued laughing at the comment- Hmm, yeah, heh, I typically don't have too much to offer in terms of comments.

**Kelsey:** Do you think the collab is a huge step forward, or perhaps nothing big as of right now?

**Soji:** I think it's a terrific opportunity, I think we can all do it. I think we should be open though about how the other band may proceed with such a project. We might be on completely different thinking planes.

**Kim:** Yeah, we are so used to our own styles and practicing methods, and we're comfortable in our environment, but that doesn't mean the other band will feel the same, at least, not right away. I still think we'll both be open-minded going into it, and will work towards the same goals.

**Kelsey:** Does the fact that it's a female band make any difference?

**Soji:** It shouldn't, unless Jae flirts too much.

**Jae:** Soji isn't attracted to anyone. He's asexual.

-the group laughs, apart from Soji, who just rolls his eyes and smiles tautly, trying to refrain from laughing-

**Kelsey:** So it should go well?

**One:** We're very into our music. Even if we formed a solid relationship as friends, or even romantically… -mild laughing from Jae- …nothing should change, if it was healthy. If any of us changes so much that we can't make music, then that'd be very sad. We'd try to get the old person back; that just wouldn't be any of us though, as far as I can see.

**Kelsey:** You guys are dedicated! That should attract anyone decent. You're very proud and confident musicians.

**Soji:** We try our hardest, and we enjoy what we do. It's a good fit.

**Kelsey:** I'd say! Anything else you want to mention, anybody?

**Jae:** It's gonna be a great experience, and I'm glad we get a chance to be publicized to more people. People should have music, and enjoy it. So reaching our fans, and gaining new ones, is something great. It's a great thing, to be such a loud influence.

**Kim:** It's definitely fun and life-forming. It's all of our lives, at least. I hope to continue on long into the future.

**Kelsey:** Well, that's that. True musicianship and pure talent. That's "Finally Arrived". For now, peace.

**

* * *

**

**SHORT STORY WRITING TIME---MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS AND DETAILS, SO READ AT OWN RISK :( :( :(**

"Pass me those crackers, man, and don't you _dare_ eat that last cupcake, that's mine." One pointed a long finger in Jae's direction, catching a pack of saltines in his free hand. He pulled the plastic wrapping apart, holding the package away from him, trying to prevent crumbs from falling on his guitar, suspended by the belt around his neck. "Man, these are smashed…"

"So demanding," Jae sighed, beating out each syllable on the bass drum. "Kim's been gone a while. Soji, what's the time?"Soji looked at his watch, continuing the tuning of his bass, when the door opened quickly, Kim entering just as fast. "Speak of the devil…"

"Sorry, guys, got caught up walking down the street…" He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shake off the residual feeling of adrenaline. His heart was beating abnormally fast, and he couldn't help but realize he felt slightly euphoric. "Okay, let's start."

"Yo, man, you forget our meeting? Girl's gonna be here soon," One reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! She call? Her agent call?"

"Man, you're awfully tussled…you run into mischief?" Jae eyed him carefully, Soji continuing to tune apathetically.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit anxious, that's all."

"Kim's excited he gets to meet a famous foreign girl, is all." Jae laughed at One's joke, adding in a "we're just kidding" after noticing Kim's frown. He walked past him, turning on the keyboard.

"Well, urm, I suppose that might be exciting in itself, but…something happened on my way here." He busied himself with a few practice chords, smiling.

"Ahhhh, what's up, Kimmy?! You look absolutely silly with that grin on your stupid fat face." Jae pinched his left cheek, avoiding a slap to the arm. "I haven't seen you smile like that for ages. You find some sweet deal at the instrument store? …no? Hmmm….hear of any good bands coming into town?"

"It's nothing, don't bother yourself with it. Any word from the other band?"

"No subject changing, man," One said, stepping forward. "You've got a changed demeanor. You're a changed man! I can tell… You meet anyone?"

"Not particularly…" His face turned pink.

"You in love with someone?!"

Kim sat silent, poking a few keys to beat out a melody. "I…no…" One jumped forward and dug his knuckles into Kim's scalp. "Ow, get off!"

"I knew it! You had that lovey-dove love struck face of utter love-filled shame! As you should, you little Romeo! Ha ha ha! I can't believe you. You? In love with someone? You barely gave any attention to your past girlfriends, let alone feel any 'love'!"

"If you could call them girlfriends," Jae muttered.

"But you haven't mentioned this person before? Come on, spill. Where'd you meet her?"

"Listen, it's not important, get off me, One! I'm gonna beat the---" He tried fighting One off, but was at a loss of proper positioning with the keyboard between them. "You're gonna knock something over, you ass---" He stopped dead, hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in, man!" One shouted, glancing at the handle to make sure it was indeed open. He let Kim push him off. "Welcome in at aaaaall times…"

A tall shaded man in casual attire entered, followed by a short young girl. She held onto the strap of a large canvas tote hanging from her shoulder, half smiling as the man greeted the group. "Afternoon, gentlemen, this is studio B7, correct?" He barely waited for an answer before continuing. "Great, I'm Greg, Kay's escort. You'll be practicing here for a while, and then I'll be back to help her settle into her residence around 4:00 PM. Until then," he rose his right hand, waving slightly in goodbye, "see you later!" He said goodbye to the girl, then left. One and Jae laughed at the quick farewell bidding. They exchanged a couple of words in their native tongue, One glancing quickly back at Kim who had tried shrinking behind him. The girl smiled slightly, raising her hand, palm out in greeting.

"Hey, so, I'm Kay. Representative of Ante Scio. My stage name is Super Ego. Nice to meet you guys finally for the first time."

"So the faceless band makes history by giving the world a glimpse, nn?" One held his hand out, smiling. "The name's One." Jae shoved through, shaking her hand firmly.

"I'm Jae, and…"

"I can introduce myself," Soji said, letting One pull Jae aside playfully. "I'm Soji."

"Nice to meet you. You play…?"

"The bass."

"I'm drums, and he's guitar." Jae pointed to himself, then One. "But he's crap compared to Kimmy baby."

"You shut the…" One laughed, holding his hand behind his guitar and giving Jae the finger. Kay snorted in amusement.

"And the fourth…?" She looked beyond the three for Kim, who stepped into full view from behind One, and held out his hand sheepishly.

"Hi, um, I'm Kim. I'm the lead singer. Nice to meet you."

Kay's eyes widened. "I…you are the…hmm. Yeah, pull stunts like that often and this oughta be a catastrophe." She took his hand firmly, barely giving it a proper shake, before hoisting her bag back onto her shoulder comfortably and pacing about the room. "Is there a bathroom nearby? I need to use one."

"Okay, what was _that_ about?!" One closed the door quickly, coming back from showing Kay to the bathroom. Soji sat calmly, strumming his instrument fondly, while Jae leaned forward in his chair.

"Dude, she hates you!" One smacked him upside the head, receiving a bitter glare in return.

Kim sighed, depressed at his luck. "This is purely the worst scenario that could have _ever_ taken place…"

"Man, just give it straight and from the beginning!" One said, strained.

Kim threw his arms in the air, breathing heavily. "My nerves feel absolutely fried. I was walking down the street earlier, wasn't paying attention and went to cross at the intersection, and almost ran into _her_ while she was riding on her bike on the main road! I fell backwards, and luckily she skid to a halt, but she was pissed as hell! She was probably on her way here, now that I think about it! But I had no idea I'd ever even run into her again! It's just…really frustrating, I can't comprehend, take in any of this…"

"So you caused her a bit of trouble. She's upset, that's her personality, I can already tell," Soji spoke up. "But…why so flustered?"

Kim hated it that Soji could sense his anxieties so easily. He looked down at the keyboard he was sitting at. His fingers lightly skimmed over the plastic keys, pretending to be busy in his mind with music. "I…well…it's just tension put on this whole…thing…"

"Kimmy here is bothered because he wants to day-dream about his mystery lover!" One laughed heartily alongside Jae, joining in. "Poor luck, kid. Gotta work with this deal first. This is important."

"No kidding…" Kim sighed. "Man…I'm really going to…I hope I can focus…"

OWARIMASUUUUUUUUUUUU. :) Review please if you have suggestions or whatever.


End file.
